


「圈套|飞唐」终章清水版

by Kiara_Q



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: TrapHIStory3 | Trapped
Genre: HIStory3 | Trapped | Tang Yi × Meng Shaofei | Tang Yi | Meng Shaofei, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Q/pseuds/Kiara_Q
Summary: <作者有话说>祭奠回忆，献给结局，期待未来写于「圈套」正剧大结局放送前我坚信正剧一定是HE而我笔下的飞唐也必然是HE不记得有多少年没有通宵赶稿了准备了清水无肉版及高速版但高速版恐有ooc其余有色废料慢慢填坑中关于我笔下的飞唐结局：鉴于剧集播出期间发生的诸多不愉快认真看了很多剧评尤其是那部分客观分析综合大结局的先行预告和部分个人认为剧中欠缺交代的情节尤其是少飞实在太过苍白而不足以支撑人设的背景交代还有他基于何种情感指引而如此执着于四年前案件的人物关系以上种种的发想衍生出了这篇纯情感向的飞唐终章算了算，应该是我有史以来篇幅最长的清水文剧终人不散在Slash & AU的世界里祝愿飞唐继续幸福下去





	「圈套|飞唐」终章清水版

**Author's Note:**

> <作者有话说>
> 
> 祭奠回忆，献给结局，期待未来  
> 写于「圈套」正剧大结局放送前  
> 我坚信正剧一定是HE  
> 而我笔下的飞唐也必然是HE
> 
> 不记得有多少年没有通宵赶稿了  
> 准备了清水无肉版及高速版  
> 但高速版恐有ooc  
> 其余有色废料慢慢填坑中
> 
> 关于我笔下的飞唐结局：  
> 鉴于剧集播出期间发生的诸多不愉快  
> 认真看了很多剧评  
> 尤其是那部分客观分析
> 
> 综合大结局的先行预告  
> 和部分个人认为剧中欠缺交代的情节  
> 尤其是少飞实在太过苍白  
> 而不足以支撑人设的背景交代  
> 还有他基于何种情感指引  
> 而如此执着于四年前案件的人物关系
> 
> 以上种种的发想  
> 衍生出了这篇纯情感向的飞唐终章  
> 算了算，应该是我有史以来篇幅最长的清水文  
> 剧终人不散  
> 在Slash & AU的世界里  
> 祝愿飞唐继续幸福下去

楔子>>>

孟少飞完全清醒后的那几天，变得很沉默，两人常常相对无言。更多的时候，小警察只是呆呆盘腿坐在飘窗上，摆弄着两只终于相聚到一起的八音盒。

小学弟赵子打来电话，问孟少飞什么时候销假回去上班，唐毅却讶异的听到他说，已经打了辞职报告，局里在走审批流程了……闻言可把电话那头的小跟班急坏了。静静听着赵立安电话里的大呼小叫，孟少飞的表情却出奇的平淡，几句都问不出个所以然，赵立安最后只能惴惴不安地挂了电话。或许孟少飞骨子里的固执和倔强并没有变吧，但除此之外的一切，似乎又都不一样了。

对于他连日来的异样，唐毅有些不知所措。虽然知道，一定跟之前发生在陈文浩那里的事脱不了干系，但能让孟少飞揪着不放的心结到底是什么？相识至今的四年多时间里，唐毅眼中的孟少飞，从来是个心里想什么都会表露在脸上的人，很好猜也很好哄。性格天兵又神经大条，天塌下来当被子盖。可当某一天，他主动切断与外界的沟通，哄不好甚至看不透，这样的孟少飞让唐毅不知该拿他如何是好。

遇上孟少飞之前，唐毅甚至不知道自己还有没有接纳爱意或爱上一个人的能力，两人相处的模式基本只靠直觉和本能。事情过去了将近一周时间，前半段几乎都在床上度过，除了身体的交流，他们几乎鲜有言语沟通。可是从他愈渐清醒的那几天，对自己的明显闪躲，唐毅便发现了维持在平静表象之下的端倪。

他也曾几度试探，却都被孟少飞软软的弹回来。很明显他不愿意交流，嘴上说着没事，眼底却泄露了挣扎与逞强。每每看到这样的他，唐毅都只想把他搂进怀里紧紧抱着，但除了几乎寸步不离的陪伴之外，却不知道还能为他做些什么。

直到某一天，孟少飞突然不见了，就在唐毅外出的不到一个小时里，待他回来已是人去楼空。调取监控，好一通找，发现他独自出了行天盟的大门……直至收到孟少飞的简讯——我回家了，给我点时间，不要找我——唐毅才终于相信，孟少飞是真的离开了，以这种不告而别的方式。

唐毅自责于自己的后知后觉，孟少飞这段时间的反常表现他明明看在眼里，却没有找人看着他，而主宅的守卫也被殃及池鱼。可是他们也很委屈好不好，孟警官说如果不让他出去，就得有本事把他打趴下……可就算真有这本事，他们还真能跟未来的“老板娘”动粗？活腻了还是想被唐老大用虎指招呼？老大追妻不顺利，倒霉的永远是一班小弟。前两天连宅子都不让靠近，今天却怪他们没把人跟紧……真的是有苦说不出。唉，没时间废话了，赶紧出门找人吧——

正文>>>

Andy，帮我查个人。  
谁？  
孟少飞。  
干嘛？你还没搞定那个小警察哦！唐毅，你很逊诶！

就算被吐槽逊毙了，唐毅还是忍了，因为Andy的情报能力是出了名的高效。果然短短不到一个小时，孟少飞少到只有寥寥两页纸就能讲完的资料，被摆在了唐毅的桌上，背景单纯到一目了然。就这两页纸，还有一页半来自他警校及职场的丰功伟绩，跟他这个人如出一辙，毫无污点，干净到透明。

只是唐毅唯独没想到的是，孟少飞是个孤儿，从小是在保育院长大的。只是成长过程的清苦与坎坷，并未能阻碍他成为一个温暖的人。唐毅也曾想过，如果他们更早相遇，会是怎样的光景。有彼此陪伴，度过那段流离失所的青葱岁月，或许此后人生的际遇、生活的轨迹都会变得跟现在不尽相同吧。

只是无论在哪一种的可能里，他似乎都是被救赎的那一个——小太阳的温暖，是与生俱来的。而他唐毅何其有幸，挨饿受冻、身陷泥潭时遇到了唐爷；黑暗的复仇之路，孤寂绝望之时又遇到了孟少飞。回顾童年他似乎比孟少飞更惨，但整个有生之年，他却感觉自己已属幸运。

两页的资料很快就看完了，唐毅似乎也豁然开朗。当看到保育院的地址时，他灵光乍现般想到了孟少飞给他的留言：我回家了——

在Andy收集资料的时候，行天盟及世海的人脉，已经把大半个城市兜底翻了个遍。唐毅最先去的自然是孟少飞留言里的“家”，只是塞满的信箱，和门口摞成堆的宣传单，都预示着这里空置已久的事实。

唐毅不曾想，原来孟少飞说的家，并不是他那间单身寓所；原来自己真的对他不够了解，无限汲取他的好，却连倾听他诉说的机会都没有给；原来他这个男朋友当的这般失职，所以孟少飞会选择在他需要时留下陪伴，在自己需要时退回自己的世界……

孟少飞从记事起就在保育院，他对自己的亲生父母或是原生家庭，已经完全没有了记忆。理应潦倒坎坷的童年，却可称得上好命的遇到了沐恩保育院的前任院长。保育院里有不少跟他年龄相仿的孩子，那里的氛围就像是一个真正的大家庭。即使没有丰足的物质条件，大家也能在基本温饱的日子里，过得平凡简单却知足长乐。只是大孩子过了义务制教育学龄后，都要自食其力离院外出求学。其中幸运的一部分，或许可以得到社会上的爱心人士资助，在完成学业踏入社会之前，都至少能保有稳定的生活。

孟少飞15岁那年的秋天，年事已高的老院长在弥留之际，为他带来了最后的好消息——一位不具名的好心人，愿意一直资助孟少飞直到他完成学业。离开沐恩院北上求学的5年时间里，他一直和这位“长腿叔叔”保持着通信往来，从通联信息唯一知晓的是，对方是新北汐止警局的一位李姓警官……

唐毅连夜驱车南下，踏着晨曦赶到了远在花莲最南部的沐恩保育院。进到这座占地面积不大，但硬件设施齐全的保育院，唐毅最先明白了一件事情，为什么他的小太阳可以这么的温暖——环境真的会造就人，他很庆幸，拥有温良本性的孟少飞，能在这样充满爱的地方成长。虽然他俩从小一样流离失所，但人生的际遇真的很奇妙，少飞更早遇到了那个，给了他拥抱，给了他温暖，也给了他避风港的人。

唐毅远远就看到了那个被一班孩子围绕着的年轻男人。秋日清冽却柔和的晨曦里，孟少飞周身笼罩在光晕中，整个人都是金灿灿的，他正带着大大小小十数个孩子做着早锻炼。颀长而精瘦的身躯拉伸舒展着，再简单不过的热身动作，在他做来却带着独有的生动和洒脱，就连脑袋上那一小撮蜷曲翘起的毛发，都显得虎虎生威。

只见他做完一遍示范动作，会逐一耐心指导动作不规范的小朋友，一边柔声训教着几个调皮捣蛋鬼，最后被排在队伍末尾手舞足蹈的小胖子笑弯了腰……“飞式”魔性笑声，伴着眉飞色舞的面部表情，欢脱得能感染所有人。呵，还是唐毅熟悉的那个天兵小警察。

突然想起唐爷曾说的，找个普通人，过平凡简单的生活，大抵就是现在这样吧——看着他在那头闹，而他默默站着笑。

他的笑，终于还是被那头闹着人看到了。开车来的路上，唐毅想过无数种，孟少飞见到他后会有的表情。是生气吗？说好了给他时间，不要找来的；会是惊喜吗？他其实很清楚的知道，孟少飞有多爱他；还是，会一本正经的告诉他，这些时日以来，他心里埋着的究竟是什么？

然而当孟少飞像一枚小炮弹一般，毫无预警直直撞进他怀里时，连日来的忧心、牵挂、困惑甚至气闷，还有那些毫无意义的假设，全部如潮汐般涨退了无痕。

双手紧紧抱着男人精壮的腰身，一头埋进混着独特体香及烟草味的温暖怀抱，熟悉的味道仿佛已经眷恋了一世。孟少飞忍不住深深呼吸，嗅着蹭着，然后没骨气的鼻腔酸涩微湿了眼眶。昨天，是他留了简讯离“家”出走的，现在死死抱着人家，好像他才是被抛弃的那一个。

唐毅也被这“久别重逢”的氛围感染到，将怀里有些单薄又浸透了晨间寒气的身躯揽得更紧，微凉的唇轻轻印在孟少飞热烫的耳廓上，惹来一阵轻颤……转而有些好笑的想，说什么久别重逢，他们也不过才分开了一夜而已。

“你怎么来了？”小警察标志性瓮声瓮气的嗓音里，带着情绪舒张过后的哽涩，莫名让男人心软的一塌糊涂。  
“想来就来了。”回话的语气却仍是明显端着，有些漫不经心。归根到底，唐毅还是无法释怀，孟少飞就这样毫无预警的离开自己，尤其是经历了之前的种种波折后。  
“唔……”小警察不置可否的弱弱应了声，无辜的小表情，像极了某种做错事感觉自己要被主人惩罚的犬类。  
“孟少飞，你如果下次再敢给我……”唐老大忍不住训话的语气，在看到小警察仰头露出的兔子眼时，瞬间软化了下来。无奈轻轻叹了口气，捧住那张已植入心尖的脸庞。  
“少飞，你答应过我，以后每一年的生日，都会陪我过……我当真了，你却要食言吗？”言语间早就没了刚刚突来的脾气，甚至带着丝不自知的怜乞。

唐毅的思绪从他们一起度过的第一个生日，他们分享的第一个带着奶油甜香的吻开始，一路走马灯般回溯至四年前——追问真相的小警察对他围追堵截的那些年，人生中最黑暗孤寂的那段光景，独自背负血仇彻夜无眠的艰难岁月——一切恍如隔世。

曾经，从唐爷那里得到的第一个拥抱、第一份父子亲情和完整的家，对那时稚嫩的小唐而言，就是人生的全部了。然而，从领养家庭到行天盟，老天跟他开了一个又一个的玩笑，让他习惯了被爱，却又再次痛尝所失。

但时至今日的唐毅，早不是那个遭遇不幸就会自我封闭躲起来舔舐伤口的少年了。重创之下，会受伤会崩溃，但也会迅速复原。是孟少飞坚定而强硬的趋近，撬开了他自我封闭的厚重心墙，暖如春风的抚慰，如影随形的陪伴，使他久未愈合的伤口加速复原，他终于也拥有了守护所爱的力量和好好活下去的信仰。两个人携手并进，即使明知是条更艰难的泥泞小径，也好过那条无人陪伴独自走完的康庄大道。多大的困难面前，唐毅都坚定了绝不放手的信念，更不允许孟少飞就这样轻易放弃。

唐毅的话同样勾起了孟少飞对于“生日承诺”的回忆，眼前这个抱着他的男人所释出的软意甚至怜乞，他也切切实实的感受到了。是他背弃了那个不在乎旁人眼光，惯于特立独行的孟少飞。因为，他在乎的只有唐毅的眼光，更在乎唐毅眼里，是否仍旧完好如初的自己。

不堪的回忆有如毒蛇猛兽般挥之不去，差点被男人强暴，还被注射了毒品，他的身体怕是已经不干净了。催情药物之下的癫狂，是他认命般的自我放逐，但偶尔的清明，却让他看清自己心底的阴暗面，他害怕这张嗜欲的脸在唐毅眼里变得丑陋。每每夜半梦回，他都惊出一身冷汗，梦里男人冷冽轻忽的眼神，直至梦醒都能冻伤他。

唐毅……他最恨毒品，可差一点就要跟个瘾君子共处一室……虽然知道，江劲堂赶在代谢半衰期内给他注射了解毒剂，并且解毒剂有效的发挥了应有的作用，近几日的血检尿检报告显示，他已经完全摆脱了染上毒瘾的可能性。但他却不敢深想，这“差一点”的反向结果会有多可怕，如今只想掘地三尺把自己埋了了事。曾经勇字当头的孟少飞，第一次在他的字典里，发现了退缩这个词。不敢忆旧事，不敢想未来，甚至曾经面对唐毅的那份笃定和自信，也渐渐捉摸不到了。一旦小太阳的光和热燃尽枯竭，便无法再温暖别人，因为他连自己都暖不起来。而他之于唐毅的意义，便开始分崩离析。这样的他，还有什么存在价值留在唐毅身边？

从行天盟出来，漫无目的走在闹市的大街上，他突然很想回去沐恩院看看，近日里越来越多的忆起那片静谧祥和的童年故地。老院长虽然不在了，但接任的人亦完好承袭了多年来的办院宗旨，将这份宁静长久保存至今。似乎每次回到这里，孟少飞那颗杂乱无章的心，就能获得一点平复的力量。于是他回来了……

思绪回笼，看着面前一脸忧心忡忡又患得患失的男人，孟少飞突然觉得，自己似乎还是被需要着的，也不是完全没有存在价值的。或许，真的是自己太冲动，很多事容易一个人钻牛角尖。昨天之前孟少飞曾想过无数种他和唐毅之间会有的结局：或许共患难时，两人可以情比金坚共进退，可生活总不会永远只有磨难和曲折，当一切归于平淡，他们由特殊时期演变而来的相处模式和惯性思维，还能支撑他们继续走多远？他们从来都没想过，或根本还来不及思考这些。

唐毅是习惯了有事往内吞的人，那他自己呢？某种程度上，或许彼此都不够坦率吧。虽然他近二十八年的人生称不上顺遂，但比起唐毅的惊涛骇浪，他真的活得足够平凡。即便选择了凶险的刑警职业，他的人生还是在按部就班中一路波澜不惊的走过，直到遇上了足以倾覆他所有的变故……人类的应激本能，让他用退缩和逃避来及时止损。人心是肉做的，他从来就不是上天入地无坚不摧的神勇存在，这一次的毒瘾危机，让他又再次面临自我否定。而上一次，正是四年前……那场变故，让他失去了人生的风向标。

或许唐毅一直觉得，两人之间，自己是被救赎的那一个。但在孟少飞的认知里，四年前唐毅失去的，也是他同等失去的。唐国栋之于唐毅，是父亲一般的存在，而李丽真之于自己除了是职场的前辈，是他效仿的标杆，更是恩人与亲人。受之重恩无以为报，最后就连为她洗刷冤屈还之清白都做不到……他一度对这样无能的自己非常失望，才会在漫长的四年里，将唐毅当做了抒发情绪的唯一出口。

唐毅曾说，有他“胡搅蛮缠”的日子里，悲伤被冲淡了浓度；可是啊，在他对着唐毅“胡搅蛮缠”的日子里，他的希望和绝望都依附在这个男人的身上，唐毅才是这四年来他唯一的救命稻草，否则他会在终日惶惶不安的歉疚中逼疯自己。

听着唐毅那番埋怨他“背信弃义”的问话，孟少飞没有做声回应，而是拉着他来到小操场一处开阔的石阶坐下，一同沐浴在暖暖的阳光里，一起感受这份喧嚣尘世里难得的宁静。被男人温暖的拥抱环绕，被他不自觉释出的依恋直戳心脏，哪怕是被他威胁着不放过……这样的男人让他舍不得。于是，孟少飞终究还是释然了，这根“救命稻草”，他已经放不开，而在唐毅身上，获得同等被需要的价值，更是给了他自我认同的说服力。短暂人生里，能找到一个可以好好去爱的人，已是幸福，而他们各自都找到了，那便是万幸……

唐毅，答应你的，我孟少飞一定做到！我会一直一直陪在你身边，直到你不再需要我的那一天。

孟少飞，你答应我的，我会一桩一件统统记在心底，如果你食言，即便上天入地，你都逃不出我的手掌心。

经过逃家的小插曲，两人能更坦诚面对彼此的底线与阴暗面，同时也更明确了对彼此的需要。孟少飞又变回了那个好猜又好哄的孟少飞——尤其是在他腆着脸回警局，跟领导要回辞职申请书之后——赵子一脸懵逼的看着他的亲亲学长被大砲怼着脸训的熟悉场景，这才终于傻笑着相信，那个孟少飞又回来了。唐毅却不再是那个所有事都藏着掖着，让人望不见底的唐毅了。他悄悄试着为这份彼此认定的感情而努力改变自己：小到慢慢“爱上”的可乐，大到处理背叛者的决策，甚至还有因为某一天联系不上孟少飞而患得患失，跑去警局“自投罗网”的糗事……

日子在大家一度以为即将就此归于平静的错觉里，突生了变故。世事总是难料，之后发生的一切让所有人猝不及防：对煎熬了二十八年执着于一句真相，最后却发现是误会一场的陈文浩；对苦苦追凶四年却被告知凶手另有其人，更意外牵出身世之谜的唐毅；对得知真凶只因未确准的情报就轻易杀害了自己恩人的孟少飞——这一切都过于残忍，却都是有凭有据而不得不接受的事实。

陈文浩，这个唐毅认定了四年的真凶，竟是自己的生父。从他那里得到的初次见面礼，却是一颗险些让他命丧当场的子弹；李丽真，孟少飞苦追自己四年的唯一目的，当年和唐爷一起被枪杀的女警，竟是自己的亲生母亲，他却在与之相认甚至知晓她的存在之前，就早早的错过了。

而这一切一切的罪魁祸首——黑警阿志，此刻正被唐毅揍得面目全非用枪抵着脑袋逼供。然而孟少飞冲了进来，却不是帮着他一起逼问出真相——

我不能眼睁睁看着你杀人！  
小警察揪着他的衣领，用坚定的眼神和语气，动摇着他亲手报仇的决心。唐毅愤怒抓狂甚至绝望，理智已无法将他困住，却听到小警察决绝地“补了一枪”——  
如果你要杀他，先在我的胸口开枪！  
唐毅的枪口，被孟少飞一把抓住顶在自己的左胸心脏处。  
他竟忍心将自己逼到这等田地？！之前阻止他错杀并非真凶的生父陈文浩，尚且合理；现在却要他放过证据确凿的真凶，让他躲在法律的庇佑之下苟活于世？这可是让他在同一天失去所有的罪人啊！  
孟少飞，你为什么要这么对我？为什么！  
唐毅盛怒之下朝着天花板泄愤般的射光了枪里的所有子弹，倒在地上的阿志被吓得小便失禁尿了自己一身，被随后赶到的赵立安等人带出了行天盟。依着孟少飞豁出命来的坚持，杀人、贩毒、收受贿赂及渎职等众罪并罚，他这辈子到死，都要在牢里偿还他的恶行了……  
结尾>>>  
自从知道唐毅是丽真姐亲生儿子的那一天起，对于唐毅这个人，孟少飞的身上又多背负了一项类似于被“临终托孤”似的使命感和责任感。只因那两个一模一样的音乐盒，只因他孟少飞是被恩人选定，最终挖出真相的那个人。

只是唐毅至今还没有机会明白，李丽真对自己的真正意义，更无从知晓，他豁出性命也要阻止他杀人、然后被自己亲手逮捕的悲剧，这背后的深刻用意。待一切尘埃落定，孟少飞愿意用任何代价，换取唐毅重新接纳自己的机会，然而唐毅却消失了……

\-----作者的分隔符预警：以下为清水版本 -----

唐毅视角>>>

  
老唐，我来看你了  
对不起，没能亲手为你报仇，我是不是很没用？

你说的那根长在别人身上的肋骨，我找到了  
可是啊，这根骨头太硬了，冲动固执，破坏力强又很幼稚  
但他命大又硬，很合我的身体，也称我的心意  
他还说，以后的每一年生日，都会在我身边，我不用再孤单一人

老唐，你教教我该怎么办  
我已经喜欢他喜欢到什么都没法做，什么都做不了  
甚至连对你的承诺都守不住，却还是没有办法真的舍下他  
老唐，你也会喜欢他吧？他真的很不错，是不是？

婆娑摇曳的树荫，时轻时缓的沙沙作响，好似故去之人的无声应和。深秋的微风，吹拂过祭拜之人的发梢、衣角，一切都是这么肃穆却安祥。唐毅在唐国栋的墓碑前整整待了一天，初初来墓园的途中，一路开车暴躁狂飙的奔溃情绪，已经渐渐缓和，但他仍需要独处的时间来冷却，审视自己，也思考未来。

四年前唐爷走了，他也险些丢了命。可是从加护病房转醒开始，他又仿佛重回12岁那年，怀揣所有逃离养父住处的那一天，彷徨和无助再次如漫无边际的黑夜般淹没了他。他甚至一度乞求着上天，让唐爷就此带他一起离开。直到后来再次找到支撑自己活下去的理由——完成唐爷漂白行天盟的遗愿，照顾好亲如妹妹的左红叶，他背负的是行天盟上下几百号人的生计，以及回归正道过上平凡生活的愿景……然而这些活下去的理由中，唯独没有他自己。但如果这些理由都不存在了呢？那么在唐毅的认知里，他似乎也没有存在的必要了。

四年后的现在，他的身边多了孟少飞，除了陪伴的温暖，彼此间的心心相惜，舍命相救的情谊，要说孟少飞真正教会了他什么，那就是活下去的意义——不为任何事任何人，好好活下去，只单纯为了自己。在孟少飞的世界里，唐毅是比他自己的命更重要的存在。

命只有一条，别随便浪费，这是唐爷的教诲。当年的小唐一腔热血头颅亦可抛，对于这句话只是一知半解。如今的唐毅，却因为孟少飞的潜移默化，深刻领悟到了这句话的真正意义。

死亡面前，被留下来的人，承受着失去的痛苦与看似永无止境的煎熬。只是可曾想过，故往之人留于世间的寄许与执念？就像李丽真留下的那两个八音盒，最终成为了唐毅与孟少飞人生契约的信物，承载着她对世间的牵挂与未了的羁绊。直到被这人世间彻底遗忘之前，即便生命消逝，谁又能简单一句“亡者已矣”就轻描淡写的认为，死去的人，就此挥挥衣袖不带走一片云彩呢？

爱的表象是甜的，否则如何吸引世间万物趋之若鹜却可遇而不可求。但爱的本质却是苦的，在痛苦中成长，学会坦然面对失去，并拥有继续前行的勇气。真的爱了，即便是失去，也会为之努力，活成对方眼中更好的自己；亦或者就此带着对方的气息与痕迹，一并活下去，最后活成了对方的样子，便再也不分彼此。死亡从来不是终点，只是轮回的某个节点。爱会成为信仰，无论多少次的相背，仍会坚信下个节点的相遇。

唐爷曾说过，如果未来有一天，他必须在行天盟和他自己之间做选择，希望他放下行天盟，因为他还有未来，而他的未来里，出现了更重要的人。所以，即便是为了这个更重要的他，该放下的，是时候都放下吧。

唐毅最后决定回去的时候，红叶打来电话说，小警察发了疯的在找他，找得快哭了。那个样子的孟少飞，红叶都忍不住心疼，虽然早几个月他俩还水火不容，但小警察替她挨了枪子儿，还让她亲如哥哥的唐毅，变得有烟火气，更像个正常的普通人，而这样的“普通人”更需要人民保姆来保护。所以这次她打算帮他一把，就当是还了这份人命债。唐毅一边听着左红叶电话里的絮絮叨叨，一边发动了车子——告诉我，孟少飞在哪里？

唐毅在自己生母李丽真的墓碑前，找到了红着眼眶表情呆滞的小警察。他突然觉得莫名好笑，敢情他俩遇到事情，都会选择乖乖跟家长报备，以寻求出路和安慰吗？过往的二十八年人生里，他们何曾如此乖顺过？

只是看着这样的孟少飞，唐毅突然间又明白了一件事——他素未谋面的母亲，其实是爱他的。因为，即使由于种种原因她不得不离开，最后遗憾错过了彼此的人生，但在未来长久的岁月里，她已经替自己做了最好的安排——

孟少飞视角>>>

唐毅已经整整消失了一天，他打了无数通电话，找遍了所有自己能想到唐毅可能会去的地方，但唐毅像是人间蒸发了一般。即便他找人找得快崩溃，但行天盟却没有人愿意告诉他，他们的老大去了哪儿，会去哪儿……甚至不愿透露半点唐国栋墓葬何处的信息。

最后，如同每次遇到解不开的人生难题时他都会惯例做的一件事，孟少飞照理来到了李丽真的墓前。最近发生了这么多事，他有太多话要对她讲：譬如真凶抓到了，又譬如他至少谨遵了前辈的教诲，让罪有应得之人接受法律制裁，再譬如，他终于未辱使命的保住了唐毅的未来……只是碎碎念着，眼眶却不自觉红了……他还是让唐毅受伤了，甚至更严重，他已经一整天没有任何他的消息了，他要失去他了吗？全世界最了解他的自己，却以命相挟逼他放弃了人生存活至今的唯一信念，如此境地之下，他们之间还有可能吗……

可是啊，那个站在相隔五座墓碑远的地方，挂着心疼笑容的男人，突然想到了他们之间更多的可能，而这种可能，似乎已经在他脑海中反复演绎过无数遍——

孟警官。  
我们结婚吧。

孟少飞还没来得及从唐毅突然出现在眼前的惊喜中恢复神智，下一秒却从这个突然冒出来的男人嘴里，听到了更了不得的字句。孟少飞瞬间丧失了语言功能，一脸不可置信的怔愣在那里……

相识至今这么多年，唐毅没少用过“孟警官”这个称谓。只是每次这么喊着，多少带了些戏谑和不正经，又或者是在床上欺负他时……孟少飞顿觉自己思维跑偏了不是一星半点，这不合时宜冒出来的黄色废料是怎么回事……

但显然，这次的称谓听来截然不同，不带一丝轻慢或调笑，显得庄重而严谨。  
在这份庄重里，他看到了唐毅眼中，那个自始至终连基因骨血都浸透着正义信仰的自己。又从另一份严谨中，看到了他对自己深思熟虑决定之下做出的毕生承诺。孟少飞知道，唐毅从来不会给无法兑现的承诺。

在没遇上这个男人之前，孟少飞从不会去想，将来有可能和怎样的人走到一起。甚至在唐毅之前，他从未料想过，有朝一日会爱上一个男人。他更不会预计到，身为人民保姆正义化身的刑警，居然会“弃明投暗”当个黑道老大的“压寨夫人”，还当的义无反顾又甘之如饴。

但……这都不是重点吧？！

唐毅，你这是……这是在求婚吗？

终于找回了声音的孟少飞瞪大了一双眼，满脸的不确定。唐毅挑了挑眉，还是一脸正经不过的看着他。

可……可哪有人在坟头求婚的……

小声嗫嚅着又突然消了音的孟警官，蓦然领悟到：这世间，条条框框的规则之于他们，究竟有何意义？很多人结婚多年后，再被问及求婚的场景时，记忆多半都是模糊的。生活啊，不就是柴米油盐酱醋茶么？可是生活啊，还是需要仪式感的。唐毅干脆利落毫不迂回的一击直球，宛若在他心底投下巨石，掀起了千层浪。这场特殊的“求婚仪式”，此生他都会记忆犹新，再难忘记。

在往生者之地，直面死亡悄无声息的逼视，审度自己存活于世的痕迹，活着的意义才变得更有意义。你会思考，会顿悟，也会更珍惜。

曾经，小学妹钰琦很愤懑不平地问过他：自从跟着唐毅，你受了多少次伤，住了多少次院，你是不要命了吗？这一年里，进出医院的几率，抵过你大半辈子的记录了吧？实在没看出来唐毅有多珍惜这段感情，我甚至看不出来他有多爱你，就这么没着没落的跟着他，学长，这样值得吗？

孟少飞有认真思考过小学妹的话，只是无论以哪种视角出发的思考，答案却始终只有一个。在唐毅的世界里，表达爱意的方式从来就跟别人不同。  
两人的关系从抵触敌对到敞开接受，被允许站在唐毅从不轻易松动的防线内，这样的自己对他而言是特别的。  
自我封闭久了，外放的能力都被压抑到退化了，接纳或付出同等是个难题。这样的唐毅，却给了他心防抵御之下从不轻易给出的绝对信任。  
一段感情里，能为一个人改变多少，从来都是衡量爱意浓度的标准之一。唐毅已不止一次为他默默改变了自己的处事原则，甚至给了他左右自己决定的权利。唐国栋一直是他的死穴，如今却为了他，放弃了等待四年手刃仇人的坚持……

在这些年里，生拉硬拽或是潜移默化间，磐石化为绕指柔，这就是唐毅释出情感的独特方式。

如果这一切都不算爱，那这个世间的爱太昂贵，他们高攀不起。在往后的岁月里，他只愿保有已经得到的那一点点“小确幸”，就足以支撑他为之耗尽毕生的光和热。

唐毅，我们如果结婚，辈分会有点奇怪欸……  
孟少飞的脑洞在奇怪的地方打开，又用奇怪的方式回应着等待他求婚答复的人。

你知道吗？我还从来没有跟别人提过，我跟丽真姐的真正关系……  
孟少飞将这个奇怪的话题引向了更奇怪的方向。

唐毅有些好笑的望着这个自己熟悉的天兵小警察，顺着他奇怪的话题接了梗。  
你该不会是想说，你是我妈亲生的，然后我们是亲兄弟吧……

我……屁哩！  
孟少飞完全没往那里想，可奇怪的话端不是他自己起的头么？

被唐毅这么一逗，原本有些肃穆的氛围似乎变得轻松起来。刚刚还在自怜自哀的小警察，瞬间脸部表情生动了起来。  
我并不是进了刑警队才认识丽真姐的，从我高中开始，丽真姐就一直在资助我，她是我的“长腿叔叔”哦。但直到进了警队，我才跟她第一次正式见面，也才知道，原来“长腿叔叔”其实是“长腿姐姐”，嘿嘿嘿……还有哦，丽真姐可是认了我做弟弟的，所以严格来讲，你是不是该叫我舅舅？

孟少飞标志性的眉飞色舞，娓娓诉说着唐毅没来得及参与的那些属于亲生母亲的回忆。看着小警察得意洋洋的臭屁表情，被占了便宜的唐毅也不恼，这些年，孟少飞被他吃得死死的，难得让他扳回一城开心下，唐毅也没觉得自己有多吃亏。

所以，严格来讲，你的丽真姐、我的母亲大人，这么多年以来，把原本应该给儿子的爱，全部给了你，是吧？  
唐毅是谁？吃亏没关系，但该挖的坑、该设的套，一定会让小警察心甘情愿的跳进来。

呃……道理是没错啦——  
但怎么听起来怪怪的……孟少飞脑子有点转不过来，总觉得哪里不太对。

唐毅不动声色的抛出了他的圈套——  
你独占了属于我的东西，这道上的规矩是礼尚往来，你是不是也该有所觉悟，早点把债还一还？

嗯？！他欠债了？什么时候欠的？欠谁了？  
孟少飞瞪大了眼，彻底陷入了我是谁，我在哪里，我要做什么的懵逼怪圈。

只听唐毅微微俯身，在他尖尖的耳廓边说了句——  
孟警官，想不到拿什么还吗？那就以身相许吧……

\----------

妈，我一直都很想你。  
虽然我们最后还是错过了彼此，但——

谢谢你让我知道，你是爱我的。  
谢谢你，替我做了最好的安排。  
谢谢你，把少飞带来我身边。

\----------

陌路开出的荼靡花，带着对光和热的坚定向往，带着置之死地而后生的不屈与倔强。  
埋于泥土中暗无天日的根系，置于光明里摇曳生姿的花蕾，本是同体却境遇二致，仍相生相依互不离弃。  
从未放下向阳的执着，亦不停歇对生的渴望。待到根繁枝茂，花败又开，未几，硕果可待。

— 全篇完 —


End file.
